


Like He's Any Better

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it never be said that Minerva Saturnius did not know how to seek some form of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like He's Any Better

The Great Hall was occupied by three Blades and one former priest with an increasingly furrowed brow. Minerva ate by herself at the table nearest to Martin, watching Pelagius and Fortis drink and converse quietly two tables away.

It was nearly midnight, and Minerva felt restless watching the Emperor focus his exhausted gaze on the Mysterium Xarxes. She watched his shoulders tense and how he rolled them in an attempt to rid himself of the ache.

She had such a warm feeling in her chest, watching him in his vulnerability. There was the intense desire to wrap her arms around his shoulders, letting him lean against her to close his eyes and rest. Minerva loved to watch him rest peacefully, especially after a long and arduous day of trying to translate the daedric script.

She could think of one thing to take his mind off his anxiety.

The young woman smiled, slightly squeezing her thighs together when half-unbidden thoughts surfaced in her mind. Martin lost himself in her body, discovering pleasure in her pleasure. She shivered when she thought of his mouth roaming her skin as his hands explored, fingers molding to her form as easily as the sun rose.

After the first time Minerva could not stop herself from wanting more. She spent her downtime recalling his careful touch and the glorious sensation of release that spread throughout her body as he held on to her tightly. She closed her eyes, the back of her head tingling when she imagined the timbre of his voice when he moaned. Better yet was imagining the feeling of utter trust, her body pliant beneath his gentle exploration.

He sought her out again, coaxing her to his bed with his kisses as though he knew how she ached. Afterwards, when Minerva clutched him and pressed feverish kisses to his neck, legs tangled with his, Martin told her, “Whenever you want me, know that you have me.”

Well she did want him. She wanted him sated and relaxed if only for the night. She wanted the same relaxation, having been worried about a Gate that sprang in front of Bruma’s gates again. The watch handled it well alone, but Minerva was still apprehensive.

Martin sighed, shutting the book and putting it on the table. He leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes and frowning in irritation. Minerva’s heart ached, realizing how heavy his burden was. It seemed that he would make no further progress tonight.

Getting to her feet the young Imperial glanced at her fellow Blades to see if they were still preoccupied. They were engrossed in their talk, so they would not see.

She walked towards Martin and stood behind his chair, hearing his shaky breaths as he tried to steady himself. She brought her hand up to brush her fingertips along the side of his neck, her touch light as a feather, and caressed his jaw.

Minerva felt him shudder and heard the soft intake of breath. She withdrew her hand and made her way to the west wing, knowing he would follow.

Once she was through the doors she stifled her giggle, back tingling with the sensation of Martin’s hungry gaze on her. She took a few more steps, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to hear a chair screech against the floor and hurried footsteps.

She was grinning like an idiot when Martin wrapped his arms around her, pulling down her shirt by its collar to suck at her flushed neck.


End file.
